Another Reason
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Another Reason to Keep Rodney McKay Out of Your Apartment. Based off the LiveJournal community AU, 'The House That Jack Built'. Sam tries to fix a little plumbing problem herself. Embarrassment ensues. SJish.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing SG-1 related belongs to me.

**Summary:** Sam tries to fix a little plumbing problem herself. Embarrassment ensues.

**Note:** This fic is based off an AU created on LiveJournal, here: c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / j a c k "underscore" b u i l t / (without the spaces, and using an actual underscore). Check out the community for other stories in this AU by a number of talented writers. :)

**Another Reason to Keep Rodney McKay Out of Your Apartment**

It certainly wasn't the first time that Sam Carter had broken something, but it may have been the first time in a long time that she completely regretted trying to fix it herself.

The kitchen sink in her apartment was clogged, and it seemed as though no amount of Drain-O could resolve the problem. Suddenly, Sam blamed Rodney for being in her apartment the previous night and pouring some gunk down her sink that he swore would make the pipes un-clogable. She'd been too caught up in her books to pay attention enough to stop him, and Liz had been out, not knowing what was going on either.

Sam swore she would never again be a test subject (or allow her apartment to be a test subject), for one of Rodney McKay's experiments. She didn't even know why he'd bother creating something for pipes in the first place! It didn't seem like something he'd toy with at all. And that's when Sam realized she'd been had. That little sneak had probably concocted some disgustingly inedible meal and was too concerned about clogging his own pipes to dump it down the sink in his and Daniel's apartment!

"Augh!" Sam cursed aloud from her position beneath the kitchen sink where she lay on her back, half in the cupboard. Giving the wrench a sharp jerk, some water began to spurt from the gap, and with absolute horror, Sam realized she'd been too angry with Rodney to remember that she hadn't yet turned the water off.

Oh. Crap.

Before she could scramble from beneath the sink, or attempt to tighten anything, the bottom of the connecting pipe dropped, and Sam was soon soaked by a powerful spray of water and gunk from Rodney's concoction.

Completely drenched and stinking of God-knows-what, Sam left her apartment, wrench in hand, and stomped out into the hall over to scream at one of the tenants at 310.

"Rodney! I'm going to kill you!!" she hollered, seething as she banged on the door.

She swore she'd been banging on the door with no response for the past five minutes when a grouchy voice shouted at her from behind.

"For cryin' out loud! What the hell is going on up here?!"

Sam spun around quickly, arms raised, forgetting the large wrench in her hand and accidently striking her landlord in the head with it. "Oh God!" she gasped, mentally thinking, _I am SO getting kicked out_.

Jack fell back on his butt, more from the surprise rather than the blow, which wasn't all that hard. But it still hurt. "Ow!" he growled, furiously rubbing at the quickly-bruising spot on his forehead. "What the hell-?!"

Every angry thought flew from Jack O'Neill's mind when he looked up to see a very wet Sam Carter hovering over him, in a very wet and very see-through pale blue t-shirt. His mouth gaped open, no words coming out.

Oblivious to the state of her attire, Sam immediately knelt down beside him, thinking she'd given him brain damage or something. She brought a hand up to gently touch the bruise and bump forming on his forehead. "I'm so sorry Mr. O'Neill! Rodney was in my apartment last night and he did something to my sink and I was trying to fix it but I left the water on and the pipes burst and I came to yell at Rodney and he's not answering his door and-" she babbled, stopping when her landlord finally found his voice.

"You…uh…you…" Jack just couldn't drag his eyes away from her chest. He was a guy after all, and she was wearing a wet shirt, so close to him and….was soooo hot.

Brows furrowing, Sam waved a hand in front of his mostly-vacant face, then looked down at herself as she finally realized where he was staring. "OhMyGod!" she squeaked, leaping to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to hide what he'd already seen.

Before Jack could formulate a coherent sentence, Sam was gone, having fled into her apartment and closed the door. Jack was left sitting there on the floor, still able to picture her perfectly in his mind. He couldn't help the slow grin that spread across his craggy face.

Just then, the door to 310 creaked open and Rodney McKay's head tentatively poked out. "Is she gone?"

-


End file.
